Siempre contigo
by MilyV
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas de distintas temáticas de la pareja SuFin.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Partida

Tino nunca creyó que podía sentirse de ése modo. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento se había apoderado por completo de él y no dejaba de pensar en la oportunidad que se le acababa de escapar.

Cuando Berwald le había mencionado que iba a mudarse a otro país, Tino sintió que su corazón se desplomaba en el suelo de la devastación que dicha noticia le había provocado.

En aquel momento había tenido que emplear sus mejores dotes de actor y pretendió sentirse feliz por él. Porque se suponía que eso era lo que los mejores amigos debían hacer, apoyarse mutuamente sin importar el porqué.

No obstante, Tino comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de decírselo. Sabía que era egoísta hacerlo. Berwald parecía feliz cuando había compartido aquella noticia con él. Después de todo, había conseguido su trabajo ideal.

Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y luego permanecieron en contacto durante la universidad.

Le costaba recordar un momento en el que Berwald no había estado junto a él. Incluso cuando su madre había caído enferma y fallecido poco después, el sueco había permanecido a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato, se decidió llevarse por sus impulsos. Se colocó su abrigo y se encaminó al departamento de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo que peor qué podría suceder? No había nada que pudiera compararse al dolor que le provocaba el hecho de que éste se fuera de su lado.

Había perdido tanto tiempo y ahora se lamentaba. Nunca se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo. Con el reloj en su contra, finalmente había obtenido el empujón para salir adelante.

En un mes, Berwald tomaría un avión a otro país y quién sabía cuándo sería la siguiente vez que lo vería.

¿Cómo había dejado que esto sucediera?, se cuestionó Tino. Había tenido un montón de oportunidades para confesarle sus sentimientos pero jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo. Siempre había creído que Berwald estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance. Pero este cambio súbito le había hecho replantearse sus prioridades. Tenía que hablar con él de una vez por todas.

Se detuvo delante del edificio donde vivía Berwald y tomó una bocanada de aire. Lo iba a hacer.

Cuando finalmente estuvo delante de la puerta del sueco, golpeó suavemente la misma. De lo único que quizás se arrepentía era el de no haberle avisado a su amigo sobre su repentina visita. Ya daba igual, estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

La puerta se abrió y el sueco apareció.

—No te esperaba —Berwald estaba un tanto sorprendido, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo desagradable de su expresión hasta que fue muy tarde.

—Lo siento —Tino se disculpó. Sintió que había hecho algo mal en molestarlo pero no podía dar marcha atrás:—Realmente necesito hablar contigo —le dijo en un tono suplicante.

El sueco asintió y se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pudiera ingresar a su lugar.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar o comer? —Berwald intentó subsanar su error y trató mostrarse un poco más amable con el finés.

—No voy a quedarme —le respondió Tino, quien claramente parecía nervioso. Ahora que estaba ahí, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle. No había planeado nada de nada.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Berwald estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Tino negó con la cabeza mientras que miraba al piso. ¿Por dónde empezar? Durante todo el trayecto sólo había pensado en Berwald pero no en lo que iba a decirle exactamente.

—Esto es estúpido y muy egoísta —Tino murmuró antes de levantar el rostro. Estaba rojo de la vergüenza y a punto de romper a llorar:—Yo… —Se mordió los labios. No entendía por qué era tan difícil de hacerlo.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —Berwald le reafirmó con las esperanzas de que ello ayudara al otro a que finalmente escupiera lo que fuera que quería confesarle.

Tino le miró a los ojos y finalmente se animó.

—Te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo —admitió finalmente y continuó:—Sé que debería callarme y dejar que te vayas. Pero no sé cuándo volveré a verte. Lo siento, necesitaba decírtelo —añadió antes de limpiarse los ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta.

Berwald le contempló con tristeza. Tino había sido mucho más valiente de lo que él jamás podría ser. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarle entre sus brazos con la esperanza de que quizás eso le reconfortara.

—De verdad lo siento mucho —Tino volvió a disculparse mientras que se aferraba al otro como si la vida dependiera de él.

—No, no hace falta —Berwald se vio obligado a controlarse. Era por el bien de los dos, pensó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

No obstante, Berwald se vio obligado a hacerles regresar a la realidad.

—Sabes que no puedo… No puedo hacer esto —le explicó. Se preguntaba si siendo cruel con Tino sería la mejor forma de lidiar con el asunto:—Quiero concentrarme en mi carrera y… —Le estaba costando todo su auto-control para rechazar al finés.

Tino se apartó y asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo recuerdes —le rogó. Escuchar esas palabras escarbaban aún más en la herida que le producía su desamor.

Al cabo de un momento, el finés trató de recuperar su compostura. No podía salir a la calle en ese estado.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta que Magnus ha organizado? —Berwald le preguntó.

—No, lo siento. Yo no puedo… —El sólo pensar en que tendría que despedirse de él le provocaban nuevamente lágrimas en los ojos:—Te deseo lo mejor. Espero que tengas toda la vida que soñaste —murmuró antes de salir corriendo del apartamento.

El muchacho se apresuró a ingresar al elevador. Se sentía un completo idiota. Por un segundo se le había pasado de que quizás Berwald sentiría algo por él, pero había sido un pensamiento absurdo, estúpido.

El sueco salió pero Tino ya había desaparecido del pasillo.

—Yo… también te amo —murmuró el sueco totalmente descorazonado.

* * *

Voy a ir subiendo viñetas que he escrito en tumblr. Las voy a ir traduciendo de a poco y espero que las disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho en escribirlas. Quizás también suba las que tengo con la pareja DenNor aparte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Tino estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Él sabía muy bien que no debería estar bésandolo, pero no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para empujar a Berwald. Quería más y más. Aquellos besos eran mucho más adictivos que lo que hubiese creído en un principio.

Sin embargo, en un par de horas debía casarse con Eduard.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos ya —Tino dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del sueco.

—Lo siento —Berwald se disculpó aunque en realidad no lo lamentaba. Quería continuar besando a Tino antes de que éste finalmente estuviera atado a Eduard para siempre.

El finés se dio la vuelta y abrió el armario, en donde estaba colgando su traje. No podía mirar a Berwald a los ojos en aquel momento.

—Deberías irte —Tino le sugirió. Él no debería estar sintiéndose así antes de decir el "sí". Sin embargo, estaba confundido y era culpa de Berwald.

El sueco no quería darse por vencido.

—¿Por qué no cancelas la boda? —Berwald le recomendó. Era un movimiento atrevido pero podía jurar de que a través de sus labios, había podido experimentar sentimientos más profundos por parte de Tino.

Desde que se había enterado de que el finés se había comprometido, Berwald se había prometido a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para detenerlo.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, mostrando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo hoy? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? —Se quejó antes de que su voz se rompiera. Una batalla se estaba librando en su interior.

—Porque creí que podía tolerar que te casaras con él, pero la realidad es que no. No puedo aceptarlo —le explicó Berwald antes de agarrarle de las manos:—Tino, no deberías casarte con Eduard —le rogó.

—¡Te elegí como padrino de bodas! —Tino le reclamó. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos:—Y luego vienes aquí y en lugar de darme consejos para reducir los nervios, ¡me besas! —añadió mientras que seguían corriendo las lágrimas. A este paso, estaba seguro que terminaría con ojeras para la ceremonia.

Berwald no estaba orgulloso de sus acciones. Pero cuando Tino comenzó a salir con Eduard, había creído que había perdido la guerra. Sólo tenía una ligera esperanza de detenerlo todo.

—Tino, por favor, piénsalo —le suplicó una vez más. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir sin el finés en su vida? No podrían seguir siendo amigos si éste se casaba con Eduard.

—Yo… —El finés miró hacia al piso:—Yo amo a Eduard —Había un atisbo de duda en sus palabras. Realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

—¿Estás seguro? Entonces ¿por qué me besaste? —Berwald insistió.

Tino nunca se imaginó que estaría lidiando con semejante drama el día de su boda. Se suponía que debía ser un momento para ser recordado y ser feliz. Pero estaba sufriendo y mucho. Era una maldita pesadilla.

En algún momento, había sentido cosas por Berwald, lo admitía y había creído que dichos sentimientos se había enterrado cuando había empezado a salir con Eduard. Sin embargo, ahora estaban volviendo a aflorar.

—Estoy a punto de casarme, no debería estar haciendo esto —comentó Tino. Tenía que ser fuerte y detener lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre los dos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Aún no te has casado —Berwald le recordó. Realmente no quería arrojar la toalla aún:—Prometo que luego no escucharás una sola palabra de mí. Sólo un poco más —El sueco se arrodilló frente a él, buscando la compasión del muchacho.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Tino negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te mereces algo mejor que las migajas de alguien más —Tino no se atrevió siquiera a mirarle a los ojos:—Ya encontrarás alguien que te ame como te mereces —añadió.

Berwald asintió. Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón. Lo único que deseaba con todo su anhelo se le estaba escapando de las manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Entonces te deseo lo mejor —Berwald se puso de pie y se arregló el traje:—Voy a estar a tu lado en la ceremonia, pero luego no volverás a saber de mí —le prometió. No podía ser amigo de él, le causaba demasiado sufrimiento el saber que Tino iba a formar su familia con alguien más.

—¡No! —Tino le suplicó:—Quiero que seamos amigos, Ber —Habían sido amigos toda la vida, ¿cómo iban a terminar su amistad de ése modo?

Berwald lo miró con resentimiento.

—No puedes tenerlo todo, Tino. Si me escoges por encima de Eduard, estaré para siempre a tu lado —le explicó:—Sin embargo, ya has hecho tu elección —Se arregló las gafas y luego respiró profundamente:—Que seas feliz con Eduard.

Tino observó atónito como Berwald atravesaba la puerta. En lugar de ser el día más feliz de su vida, se había convertido en un maldito infierno.

—¡Mierda, Berwald! —exclamó antes de esconder el rostro entre sus manos y sollozar amargamente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos lucro.

Contexto: Independencia de Finlandia, diciembre de 1917.

* * *

Al fin se había acabado y Finlandia no podía creerlo. Era libre por primera vez en su vida. No estaba en la casa de alguien más. Estaba por su cuenta y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle ninguna explicación.

La Gran Guerra continuaba desarrollándose y él había aprovechado la revolución rusa para independizarse. Muchas cosas pudieron haber salido mal pero no pasó así. Ahora era él quien mandaba en su casa.

Había pasado una semana desde que vivía por su propia cuenta. Era extraño pero sabía que con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar. Ya no quería pertenecer a nadie más.

De repente escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. ¿Sería Rusia? Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Pero no, no podía serlo. Éste estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios dilemas. Así que sólo había otra opción.

Finlandia no estaba listo para tener esa conversación pero no podía echarlo, así que lo recibió.

—Vaya, Sve. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿eh? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Habían estado separados desde 1809. ¡Más de un siglo completamente separados!

—Te he extrañado —Fue lo primero que dijo el sueco. Había soñado por tanto tiempo con aquel encuentro que no dudó en decirle lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué no entras? —Le indicó el finés. La verdad es que no sabía cómo responder tal afirmación, así que intentó desviar la conversación.

Una vez adentro, ambos tomaron asiento sobre un sofá bastante mal estado y a una distancia prudencia uno del otro. Suecia se percató de inmediato de que Finlandia no estaba atravesando por una buena situación económica. El techo se estaba desmoronando y las paredes carecían de pintura. Pero el finés lucía feliz.

—Estás más flaco. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el sueco, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

La Gran Guerra había afectado a toda Europa de un modo u otro, así que no era extraño que hubiera países luchando contra el hambre...

—Estoy bien. Ya sabes, las cosas no están bien pero voy a sobrevivir —contestó el finés con optimismo.

Suecia no quiso esperar más y lanzó la pregunta.

—¿Volverás conmigo? —Cuando se lo proponía, podía ser bastante intenso. Había aguardado por aquel instante por más de cien años.

Finlandia no se animó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo... —No sabía qué responder. No estaba listo para esta conversación.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Suecia quería una respuesta y no iba a irse de allí hasta que la obtuviera.

—¿Al menos aún sientes algo por mí? —El sueco estaba decepcionado, lo admitía. No estaba sucediendo cómo había creído que ocurriría.

—Sve, basta. Basta, por favor —le pidió el finés, confundido.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó éste. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él por completo durante el tiempo que había estado con Rusia? No podía creerlo.

El finés respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—No es lo que siento por ti, Sve. Es el hecho de que por primera vez estoy solo y la verdad es que... —Miró de reojo al otro antes de mirar el suelo:—Que me gusta —admitió con vergüenza.

Como Suecia no respondió, el muchacho continuó hablando.

—Necesito esta por mi cuenta, Sve. Cuando tú te quisiste ir de la casa de Dinamarca, te apoyé. Ahora yo me fui de la casa de Rusia, ¿acaso no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? —le preguntó.

—Tal vez... —No podía hacerlo. Aquellas palabras habían sido como puñaladas en el pecho. Había creído que el finés aún lo amaba pero se había equivocado. No, no podía continuar estando allí. Aquello había dolido aún más que la ocasión en la que el finés había sido secuestrado por el ruso.

El sueco se puso de pie. No tenía nada más qué hacer allí. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de inmediato. Al parecer, era un incordio para el finés. No tenía sentido estar en lugar dónde no le querían.

—No estás enojado, ¿verdad, Sve? —Finlandia creyó que Suecia al menos querría ser su amigo.

—Te extrañé, Fin. Te he amado desde que te conocí y mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado... —admitió con mucha dificultad. Le costaba incluso respirar del profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Nunca había creído que Finlandia le rechazaría de ése modo. Pero lo había hecho.

—Yo... Lo siento —Finlandia dijo apenas en un susurro. Simplemente no podía decirle al otro que le correspondía. Prefería ser honesto con él antes que vivir una mentira.

—Si necesitas un amigo, puedes hablar con Noruega o Dinamarca —le aconsejó. Nunca había creído que pudiera darle la espalda a él, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas:—Esta vez no puedo estar para ti —añadió.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al finés. Suecia había estado ahí siempre para él y ahora ya no. Él siempre había sido su apoyo y había creído que siempre contaría con la misma.

—Tal vez algún día volvamos a ser amigos, Finlandia —le dijo antes de azotar la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. 2pSuFin

Los personajes son basados en Headcanon's variados.

Taisto: 2pFinlandia. Bertram: 2pSuecia.

* * *

Era el ser más irritante que había conocido en su vida. Irritante, sumamente irritante. Aquella estúpida sonrisa que relucía en su rostro lo empeoraba todo.

Taisto sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos. No quería pensar en Bertram en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, el sueco seguía ocupando su mente en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó lleno de frustración. Arrugó la frente y separó el cabello que se le pegaba sobre su frente por culpa de la lluvia.

Bertram le había ofrecido llevarle hasta su casa en su vehículo pero Taisto no lo aceptó, gracias a su orgullo y estupidez.

 _Había conocido a Bertram cuando empezó a trabajar como mesero a principios del semestre pasado. La primera vez que lo vio, estaba sentado en una esquina con su portátil. Era un escritor que prefería ocupar dicho lugar para trabajar en sus obras._

 _A Taisto nunca le había importado salir o tener citas. ¿Quién iba a querer salir con alguien que estaba roto? Sin embargo, Bertram siempre insistía en conversar con él. Aquello le molestaba y le causaba curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Le intrigaba saber porqué desperdiciaba su preciado tiempo con él._

 _En algunas ocasiones, Bertram le mostraba algunos de sus poemas e historias. Taisto estaba impresionado por el talento de éste. Además, notaba cómo los ojos de Bertram brillaban cada vez que hablaba de sus obras._

 _Pronto se percató que cada día esperaba ansiosamente por volver a ver Bertram. Cada día se preguntaba que nuevo trabajo traería consigo. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero se había vuelto adicto a sus historias. Era lo que hacía que un día de porquería se transformara en uno que valía la pena._

 _Sin embargo, un día sucedió lo inesperado. Bertram no apareció. Taisto aguardó hasta el fin de su turno pero no había rastros del escritor y una profunda decepción embargó su pecho. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, nunca antes se había interesado por alguien de ésa manera. ¿Qué era lo que Bertram poseía para que se sintiese de ese modo? Se sentía un idiota._

 _Era un cliente. Sólo un cliente. Se repitió varias veces lo mismo. Sin embargo, le extrañaba como si fuera un viejo amigo o algo más._

 _Taisto fue al baño y se mojó el rostro. No era nada. Tal vez regresaría el día siguiente y todo continuaría con la misma rutina de siempre._

 _Sin embargo, pasaron las semanas y no había rastro de Bertram. Taisto se arrepentía de no haberle siquiera pedido su número de móvil. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo grave? No. Quizás Bertram tenía otros compromisos más importantes y se había olvidado de él. Eran dos desconocidos y nada más._

 _Un día repentinamente apareció Bertram y el corazón de Taisto se dio la vuelta dentro de su pecho. El muchacho no podía creerlo. Quería correr a abrazarle pero eso era simplemente ridículo. Todos los sentimientos que experimentaba por Bertram eran absurdos. Sin embargo, verle nuevamente le dio un profundo alivio._

— _¿Me has extrañado? —le preguntó Bertram. Había estado ocupado con cierta obra que deseaba mostrarle a Taisto pero su inspiración había sido esquiva y no había conseguido nada hasta hacía un par de días atrás._

— _No, ¿por qué lo haría? —Taisto mintió. No tenía en realidad ningún motivo para decirle la verdad._

— _Pues yo sí lo he hecho —Bertram admitió con una sonrisa e intentó tomar la mano del mesero, pero éste le evadió rápidamente:—Lo siento por haber desaparecido —añadió._

— _No tienes porqué darme ninguna explicación —Taisto se puso a la defensiva. Por supuesto que deseaba saberlo todo sobre el otro, pero eso significaría aceptar que estaba enamorado de él. No, no podía demostrarlo._

 _Bertram no dejó de sonreír pese a aquella aparente indiferencia de Taisto. No era de rendirse fácilmente._

— _Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos vernos más seguido —Bertram se detuvo un momento para contemplar la expresión de desconcierto del mesero:—Tal vez en una cita —Agregó._

 _A Taisto le pareció que una explosión volcánica ocurría en su rostro debido a lo caliente que estaba y la tonalidad roja que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Tenía que huir de ahí._

— _Creo que otro mesero tomará tu pedido —Taisto se dio la vuelta y huyó, dando lugar a otro de sus compañeros. Sabía que no se estaba comportando de forma profesional, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba en conflicto._

 _Una vez que Taisto terminó su turno, Bertram se le acercó una vez más. El escritor estaba determinado a conseguir un "sí" de aquel escurridizo mesero._

— _No me has respondido. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu casa en mi vehículo y hablamos mientras? —le sugirió Bertram._

 _Pero Taisto sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Estaba demasiado abochornado._

— _Puedo caminar, ¡muchas gracias! —exclamó y salió corriendo de allí, pese a la lluvia que estaba cayendo._

Estaba irritado. Muy irritado por toda la situación. Había experimentado demasiadas emociones para ser un solo día. ¿Por qué había regresado? No quería volver a encapricharse con él. No quería volver a sentirse dependiente de sus cuentos e historias. No quería volver esperar para que llegara ese momento del día. No quería volver a extrañarlo.

Metido en sus pensamientos, de repente escuchó la bocina de un vehículo.

—¡No ves que estoy empapado! —le reclamó molesto. Era lo último que le faltaba.

El automóvil se detuvo a su lado y abrió la ventanilla. Ahí estaba nuevamente Bertram.

—¡Vas a resfriarte! —Bertram le advirtió:—¡Vamos, deja que te lleve! —le insistió.

—No te vas a rendirte, ¿verdad? —Taisto escupió hacia un lado las gotas de lluvia que accidentalmente había tragado.

—Nunca fui un cazador, pero estoy disfrutando bastante esto de acecharte y seguirte —Bertram se encogió de hombros.

Taisto se quedó ahí parado, analizando la situación. Por su lado, Bertram ya no sabía que hacer para que el muchacho aceptara su invitación.

—Si me das una explicación del porqué desapareciste entonces… —Taisto se sentía como un completo desubicado. No eran nada y sin embargo, le estaba exigiendo razones sobre su comportamiento. No entendía cómo Bertram podía tolerar su forma de ser.

Bertram sonrió.

—Estaba trabajando en mi obra maestra —comentó con sinceridad:—Si dejas que te acerque a tu casa, voy a contarte más sobre ella —Bertram estaba seguro de que Taisto no iba a rechazar semejante oferta.

Taisto se dio cuenta de la trampa. No obstante, su curiosidad sobrepasaba con creces a su orgullo e ingresó al vehículo tan pronto como pudo.

—Una cita, solamente una cita —Taisto le advirtió. Estaba nervioso y tenso por estar tan cerca del otro. Sólo le miró por un instante antes de voltearse.

Bertram estaba feliz por la victoria que había obtenido. Taisto era obstinado pero conocía su punto débil.

—¿Quieres saber cómo he llamado a mi obra maestra? —le preguntó Bertram antes de arrancar el vehículo.

—Espero que no sea un estúpido título como acostumbras. Eres un buen escritor pero tus títulos dejan mucho que desear —contestó impaciente. Se sonrojó pues había hablado demasiado.

—"Taisto" El poema se llama "Taisto" —le respondió antes de acariciar el cabello mojado del mencionado.

El mesero se quedó sin palabras. Quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. De repente, Bertram lo rodeó entre sus brazos lo mejor que le permitía aquella posición. Taisto cerró los ojos.

Estaba dichoso y reconoció en aquel preciso instante que había perdido la batalla. Estaba completamente enamorado de Bertram.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Ambos estaban nerviosos esa noche porque sin realmente quererlo, los dos habían decidido que durante esa velada, le propondrían matrimonio al otro. Por supuesto, cada uno ignoraba el plan del otro.

Habían decidido ir de campamento ese día, en un lugar remoto del bosque. Aunque había sido idea de Tino, a Berwald le había parecido que sería el mejor lugar para la proposición. Tino pensaba de la misma forma.

El viaje fue bastante incómodo, algo que jamás sucedía entre los dos. Los nervios estaban sacando a relucir lo peor de los dos. Si Berwald no hubiese estado tan enfrascado en el discurso que diría esa noche, se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con Tino, ya que éste estaba demasiado callado. Pero no lo hizo.

Magnus le había planteado que lo hiciera en una fiesta, delante de todos sus amigos más cercanos. Pero Berwald había rechazo la idea de inmediato. No iba a poder tolerar la vergüenza si Tino le rechazara. Ya iba a tener suficiente con el corazón roto, como para, además, sufrir una humillación. Por otro lado, ya tenía problemas para hablar enfrente de otra gente. Estaba seguro de que iba a estropearlo todo.

Tino puso un poco de música y sonrió a su novio. Estaba seguro sobre su decisión. De hecho, desde la primera cita había sabido que Berwald era el indicado y al fin, había tenido la valentía de proponerle matrimonio. Antes de conocer a su actual pareja, Tino creyó que nunca encontraría a alguien que le amara por como era. Ahora que estaba con el sueco, no quería que se le escapara de las manos.

Luego de estacionar el vehículo, sacaron todas sus pertenencias y se pusieron en marcha. Tenían prácticamente memorizado la forma de llegar, ya que acostumbraban a ir a ese sitio cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Así como el viaje en la camioneta, la caminata fue realizada en silencio. A Tino se le pasó por la cabeza de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entre los dos. Sin embargo, pronto sacó dicho pensamiento de la cabeza. Tal vez sólo era el cansancio.

Por su lado, aunque pensaba que Tino estaba demasiado callado, Berwald no dejaba de contemplarlo. Estaba tan guapo que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Todavía no podía creer que, mucho tiempo atrás, Tino hubiese aceptado ir en una cita con él. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Después de cuarenta minutos de marcha sin parar, llegaron a su destino. Aquel lugar daba directamente hacía un enorme largo. La noche sería preciosa. Berwald dejó todo sobre el césped y se aseguró de que en su bolsillo aún se encontrara aquella diminuta pero valiosa caja. Suspiró de alivio.

Como Berwald le estaba dando la espalda en aquel momento, Tino se apresuró a abrir su mochila y sacar una caja sumamente importante para él. Miró hacia atrás y como su pareja seguía sin prestarle atención, guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Después de acomodar todo el campamento, comieron en silencio. Cada uno estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

La noche llegó demasiado rápido para los dos. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera en aquel momento. Ambos contemplaban el fuego que Tino había preparado. La cuestión ahora residía en quién se lanzaba primero.

Tino decidió que ya era el momento indicado. Se movió y se sentó al lado de Berwald, para luego tomarle de la mano. Intentó recordar el discurso que había preparado.

—Yo… Sabes, pensé que eras especial desde nuestra primera cita —Tino quiso morirse en ese momento. Lo había arruinado. Sin embargo, no podía dar vuelta atrás. Improvisar o morir.

—¿De verdad? —Berwald arqueó una de sus cejas. Le tomó por sorpresa. Estaba intrigado.

—Siempre creí que eras muy especial y… —Tino bajó la mirada. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Aquello era un desastre. La mano que sostenía la de Berwald estaba temblando. Tragó saliva, debía continuar.

—Te he amado desde que salimos por primera vez —Berwald se sorprendió a sí mismo. Había querido hacerlo frente al lago con la luz de luna sobre ellos. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera que Tino estaba planeando, aquello le había empujado a admitirlo.

Tino se echó a reir, pero porque estaba nervioso. Pero Berwald no lo vio así. Arrugó la frente, no creía que lo que acababa de decir fuera remotamente gracioso.

—De todas maneras, yo creo que puedo ganar esta competencia —Tino sonrió con confianza e infló ligeramente el pecho:—Yo creí que serías un perfecto esposo para mí —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pero mantuvo la mirada al otro, pese a la vergüenza.

Berwald miró al muchacho por un largo rato. Estaba en shock. Le costó un par de minutos calmarse. No entendía en lo absoluto porqué Tino le estaba diciendo tales cosas.

—Tino, te amo y siempre lo haré… —Pero Berwald pronto se dio cuenta de que su pareja no le estaba escuchando en lo absoluto:—¿Qué ocurre?

El finés no lo soportó más. Tenía que hacerle la pregunta ya.

—He pasado innumerables noches pensando en esto y siento que lo he arruinado por completo —Tino miró hacia al suelo antes de pelearse con su bolsillo y sacar la diminuta caja que se encontraba allí:—Lo siento. Los nervios me han ganado —admitió mientras que contenía las lágrimas.

Berwald intentó abrazarlo pero el muchacho se arrodilló frente a él. Sin duda alguna, estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Ber? —le preguntó antes de mostrarle el anillo que le había comprado con todos sus ahorros. Le seguía temblando la mano del nerviosismo y por un instante, tuvo miedo de echar la caja al suelo.

Pero en lugar de darle una respuesta, Berwald se quedó en silencio. No se lo había esperado.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Había sido muy lento. Tenía que ser él el que le propusiera matrimonio a Tino y no al revés.

—¿Oh? —Tino estaba a punto de cerrar la caja y echarse a correr. No era la respuesta que había estado esperando. ¿Acaso Berwald no sentía lo mismo por él?

—Lo que sucede es que… —Berwald sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Tino:—Estaba planeando pedirte que te cases conmigo… Esta noche —le explicó.

La pareja se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había pensando en aquella remota posibilidad.

Sin embargo, pronto Tino empezó a reírse con ganas. No podía creerlo.

—¿De verdad? —Tino miró al anillo primero y luego al sueco.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Tino? —Berwald no estaba realmente satisfecho, había querido decirle más cosas pero en fin. Todo lo que deseaba en realidad era escuchar el sí de su pareja.

Tino se levantó y se sentó sobre el regazó de Berwald, con cuidado de no echar ninguno de los dos anillos.

—¡Primero tú me tienes que dar una respuesta, señor! —Le exigió Tino antes de pellizcarle una de las mejillas.

Berwald asintió antes de acariciar una de sus mejillas. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

—Sí, acepto —Francamente aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acababan de pedirse matrimonio el uno al otro?

Tino le dio un beso en los labios antes de colocarle el anillo en el dedo respectivo. ¡Estaba emocionado!

—Entonces yo acepto también —respondió Tino con una enorme sonrisa brillante que competía con la luna misma.

Berwald le puso el anillo con cuidado antes de besarle la mejilla. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

—¡Estamos comprometidos! —Tino sentía que podía gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

Una muy pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro del sueco.

—Lo estamos, Tino —le confirmó este antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

No era la proposición que estaban planeando, pero había sido perfecta de todas maneras.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Finlandia se encontraba desesperado. Suecia nunca viajaba por tanto tiempo y ahora estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, debió haber insistido ir con él en lugar de estar en esa maldita cabaña.

Agarró una de las últimas cartas que el sueco le había enviado. Hacía más de una semana que debía de haber llegado pero no había ninguna pista sobre él. ¿En dónde se había metido?

El finés caminó de un lado a otro, sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. No podía abandonar la cabaña pues Suecia podía regresar en cualquier momento.

—La próxima vez iré con él, aunque no le guste —Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba determinado a no volver a cometer ese error.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y la enorme figura del sueco apareció, para la sorpresa de Finlandia. Éste no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba listo para hacerle saber lo enfadado que se encontraba y que en la siguiente vez que Suecia necesitara viajar, él lo acompañaría, le gustara o no.

Pero no logró hacerlo.

—Estoy en casa —comentó el sueco con una voz sumamente débil. Suecia le regaló una de sus muy peculiares y esporádicas sonrisas a su pareja, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Finlandia permaneció un momento parado, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de presencia. Sin embargo, apenas vio la sangre brotar, salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el antiguo vikingo.

Le intentó levantar, pero la espalda del sueco estaba empapada de sangre. Trató de mirar por debajo de su camisa y se dio cuenta de que había sido apuñalado varias veces. Finlandia no podía entender cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí sin desmayarse.

Sabía que Suecia no podía morir tan fácilmente pero de todas maneras comenzó a desesperarse. Si hubiera estado a su lado, nada de esto habría de estar sucediendo.

Por unos breves instantes, el sueco abrió los ojos.

—Fin... —murmuró suavemente, buscando acariciar una de sus cálidas mejillas.

—¡No hagas nada! ¡No te esfuerces!—exclamó el muchacho completamente perdido.

—No es para tanto —El sueco trató de restarle importancia pese a la pérdida de sangre.

—¡¿Cómo qué no es para tanto?! —Finlandia nunca conseguiría entender a su pareja. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Alguien debía escucharle. Alguien debía estar merodeando su casa. Nunca estaban completamente solos.

Suecia agarró la mano del finés.

—Sólo quería volver a verte —añadió el sueco antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

Pronto unos cuantos soldados se acercaron a observar la escena. El rostro del finés lo decía todo. Las lágrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro.

—¡Llévenlo junto al médico del ejército!—Les exigió. Finlandia se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo, ya que nunca levantaba la voz y menos a los oficiales. Pero sus intensos sentimientos podían más con él en ese instante.

Mientras que los oficiales médicos se llevaban a Suecia en una camilla, Finlandia no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía permanecer allí o seguirlos? Los nervios le estaban impidiendo pensar con claridad.

Decidió seguirlos a una distancia prudencial. Miró una vez más el charco de sangre y negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando Suecia?

Se quedó afuera de la tienda donde los médicos estaban tratando a su pareja. No podía ni siquiera pensar en comer o dormir. No, nada de eso. Debía estar seguro de que Suecia se encontraba, al menos, estable.

Era una nación, era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir. Trataba de repetirlo varias veces, pero aun así, estaba volviéndose loco.

Horas más tardes, permitieron que se acercara a la camilla donde estaba reposando Suecia. Caminó con mucho cuidado, pues no sabía si estaba despierto y no quería interrumpir su sueño.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso. Al parecer, estaba durmiendo profundamente.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Pude haberte ayudado —le reclamó mientras que le observaba con cariño. Nunca antes se había puesto de ése modo y esperaba que fuera la última vez que Suecia la preocupara de ése modo.

—Adorable —Fue lo primero que pudo decir el sueco al contemplar a Finlandia a su lado. Aunque no lo admitiera, le reconfortaba que estuviese allí. Habían estado separados por demasiado tiempo.

—¡Me asustaste como nunca, Sve! —Finlandia no tenía miedo en expresar sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó sinceramente. Se dio cuenta pronto de que el muchacho había estado llorando:—No quería... —Miró hacia otro lado. Sintió que no se merecía que lo acompañara allí.

—Quiero que me lleves la próxima vez a donde sea que te vas —El finés no iba a negociarlo. Le había hecho pasar por horribles momentos. Era lo menos que el sueco podía hacer por él.

Éste permaneció por unos instantes en silencio, lo cual irritó al finés.

—¿De verdad te lo vas a pensar? —Estaba indignado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, el otro se rehusaba a aceptarlo:—¡¿Sabes cuántas noches estuve en vela por ti?! Desde que te marchaste, no he dejado de pensar en un solo segundo, Sve. ¡Podrías estar herido una jodida montaña y yo no lo sabría! —Finlandia intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero no pudo hacerlo. Le dolía que se comportara así.

—¿Y si te lastiman? —preguntó el otro. Éste no quería poner en riesgo a su pareja bajo ninguna circunstancia y si algo le llegaba a pasar, nunca se lo permitiría.

—¡Soy fuerte! —le reclamó sin importarle que otras personas pudieran escucharlo:—¡Tú no estarías postrado aquí si hubiera estado a tu lado! —añadió. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que lo entendiera.

Suecia se sintió culpable al ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y al mismo, pensaba que lo había fallado por completo.

—¡Déjame pelear a tu lado! —Finlandia le estaba suplicando. Detestaba que le tratara como un crío. Era igual de fuerte que él, aunque no lo pareciera.

El sueco se esforzó en limpiar el rostro de su pareja. Seguía tan guapo como siempre. Sin duda alguna, lo había extrañado y a decir verdad, se había sentido solo, muy solo.

—Por favor, prométeme que lo harás —le rogó. Finlandia estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante él. Lo que fuera para conseguir que le dijera que sí.

Suecia cerró los ojos por unos instantes antes de asentir. Lo amaba demasiado y no quería que sufriera por su culpa. Desde que habían salido de la casa de Dinamarca, se había propuesto en complacer al otro y en hacer lo que fuera para que éste permaneciera a su lado. Supuso que esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que debía acceder a su petición. Sólo esperaba no cometer una equivocación.

—Saldremos en un par de meses. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí —le advirtió éste.

Los ojos de Finlandia brillaron al escuchar la respuesta del otro.

—No quiero volver a apartarme de tu lado, Sve —Se levantó y le dio un beso sobre su frente.

Suecia asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Muerte de personaje/suicidio.**

* * *

Tino contempló a Berwald. Ambos estaban llegando a sus límites Habían conseguido escapar de sus perseguidores pero por muy poco. El muchacho apenas podía continuar caminando. Sabía que debía seguir pero el cuerpo apenas le respondía. Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, decidió hablar a su pareja.

—Ber, necesito descansar. Necesitamos descansar —le dijo con dificultad mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Él más quien nadie entendía la prisa de Berwald, pero aquel ritmo era imposible de llevar.

Berwald miró de reojo a su pareja y asintió. Temía que hubiera gente todavía detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía forzar a Tino a caminar en ese estado. Así que se detuvo y se sentó a su lado.

—Tendremos que pasar la noche en una posada —Berwald le adviritió. Éste hubiera deseado quedarse en el bosque, pero hacía semanas que habían emprendido el viaje y se habían quedado sin provisiones.

Tino no respondió. Estaba agotado. Nunca había caminado tanto en su vida. Hubiera deseado llevarse a su caballo en el viaje pero cuando habían escapado, Berwald le mencionó que no tenían mucho tiempo para ello.

—¿Crees que podríamos comprar un par de caballos al amanecer? —Tino le preguntó.

—En el siguiente pueblo, tal vez —Berwald trataba de ser lo más cauteloso posible. Estaba seguro que el padre de Tino les estaba buscando implacablemente y no había persona que no accediera a servirle, a cambio de una generosa bolsa de dinero.

Tino estaba decepcionado. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra más que aceptar la decisión de su pareja.

—Ponte tu capucha —Berwald le pidió antes de ponerse de pie. Faltaba muy poco para que anocheriera y quería ocupar una habitación antes de que otros viajeros se le adelantaran.

Tino se levantó con dificultad. Se preguntaba si Berwald se arrepentía de haberse escapado con él. A veces, podía ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba buscando alguna manera de deshacerse de él? Tal vez estaba arrepentido de haber cambiado su vida por él. Sin embargo, no se animaba a preguntárselo por temor a escuchar una respuesta que realmente no le gustaba.

Se colocó la capucha encima.

—¿Está muy lejos la posada? —Tino estaba preocupado por el hecho de derrumbarse en el transcurso. Aquello podía llamar la atención y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Berwald negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo un poco más, Tino, te prometo —Berwald le prometió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Podía ver en los ojos del muchacho que estaba preocupado, pero ahora no era el momento de conversar. El tiempo era demasiado valioso.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegaron al pueblo. Estaba lleno de guardias imperiales. Sin embargo, Berwald optó por continuar. No había otra opción. De vez en cuando, miraba a Tino. Estaba rengueando. Le hubiese gustado tomarle de la mano pero no podía despertar la curiosidad de nadie.

Entraron a la posada. Tino se mantuvo siempre cerca de Berwald. Temía encontrarse con alguien conocido.

Tras conseguir un dormitorio y algo de comida, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Estarían seguros por al menos unas doce horas. No era mucho pero era mejor que estar en la interperie.

Una vez que Berwald cerró la puerta y le puso la traba, Tino se quitó la capucha con la capa y se arrojó a la cama. No podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que había conseguido dormir cómodamente.

Berwald se sacó las botas y se sentó al borde de la cama. Tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que era el momento de hablar seriamente sobre su futuro.

—Tino… —Berwald se mordió los labios. No quería aceptar la dura realidad, pero era mejor estar preparados:—Es probable que ésta sea nuestra última noche —anunció el hombre.

Tino abrió los ojos ampliamente y se acercó a Berwald.

—¿Qué dices? —Al parecer, había tenido razón. Su pareja buscaba la manera de deshacerse de él. Quizás la responsabilidad era demasiado para él.

—Hay demasiados guardias en este pueblo, Tino. Estoy seguro de que tu padre tiene espías aquí y no tardarán en venir por nosotros —Berwald le explicó:—De hecho, estoy seguro de que nuestros perseguidores se han quedado a una distancia prudencial. Están esperando para el golpe de gracia —explicó.

Tino estaba demasiado asombrado como para decir algo al respecto. ¿Acaso aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo? Estaban tan cerca de la frontera como para que ahora todos sus sueños se vinieran abajo.

—No, Berwald, no… —Tino le tomó de la mano:—Dime qué sólo me estás queriendo asustar —le suplicó. La idea de separarse de él le resultaba insufrible.

—Necesito que me prometas algo —Berwald ya estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuera por el bien de Tino, por más doloroso que le pareciera. Tino era su prioridad, incluso sobre su propia vida.

Tino negó con la cabeza.

—¡No me pidas que te abandone! —Tino dedujo de que se trataba de eso. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas:—No… No me pidas eso —repitió varias veces.

No obstante, Berwald ignoró por completo la petición del otro.

—Cuando los guardias nos rodeen, tienes que entregarte, Tino. Dirás que yo te secuestré —Berwald suspiró. Era la única manera de asegurar de que el amor de su vida sobreviviera:—Sólo hazlo, Tino.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —Tino temía por la respuesta del otro. Sabía que si se entregaba, a Berwald le esperaban torturas de las más horribles. Era posible que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Berwald dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Trataré de… —Aunque ya estaba mentalizado para ello, era difícil ponerlo en palabras y decirlo en voz alta:—De conseguir una muerte digna —añadió.

Tino se levantó y se arrodilló ante Berwald, lo que sorprendió a éste.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Si tú haces eso, entonces yo también quiero morir. No pienso vivir sin ti, Berwald. De ninguna manera —Aseguró el muchacho:—Déjame estar a tu lado, hasta al final —le rogó. Nunca había sido particularmente valiente pero si Berwald había decidido aquello, entonces iba a acompañarlo.

Berwald le tomó entre sus brazos. El futuro parecía temible pero junto a Tino, todo parecía posible.

—¿Sabes que te amo más que a la vida misma? —Berwald apoyó la frente contra la de Tino. Quería grabar la imagen de su amante en su mente. Fuera lo que fuera a pasar el día siguiente, no tenía ningún arrepentimiento. Había hecho lo que había creído correcto.

Tino acarició las mejillas del otro antes de besarle en los labios. Un beso profundo, como si fuera el último, uno en el que los dos dejaban todo lo que sentían por el otro.

Las ropas cayeron y ambos se entregaron al otro hasta que finalmente tuvieron que rendirse ante del Dios de los Sueños.

Antes del amanecer, Berwald y Tino terminaron de desayunar, para luego emprender la marcha. Compraron algo de comida en una de las tiendas del mercado y comenzaron a caminar.

Alejados ya del pueblo, Berwald se percató de que los estaban siguiendo. Había pensado por un instante que se habían salvado pero se había equivocado. Aquellos hombres habían esperado para no hacer un barullo en el pueblo.

Berwald sacó su espada y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó con su poderosa voz.

Tino se aferró a éste. Tragó saliva al ver al grupo de veinte personas que se les estaban acercando. No había manera de escapar. Habían estado condenados casi desde el principio.

El líder del grupo se acercó a la pareja.

—Entréganos a Tino y me voy a asegurar de decirle al duque de has colaborado. Tal vez tengas una condena menos severa —explicó el hombre.

Berwald se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Tino y éste negó con la cabeza.

—No —Berwald contestó:—Tendrán que matarme primero —murmuró.

Tino sabía que el otro era un hábil espadachín pero incluso veinte personas eran demasiadas para alguien de su talento. El muchacho también sacó su daga. Tal vez no era el mejor, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Berwald.

Uno de los guardias se había acercado a Tino por detrás.

—Vamos, señor Väinämöinen. Su padre le está esperando —El soldado intentó aproximarse al mencionado, pero éste le incrustó su daga directamente en el cuello.

El guardia retrocedió un par de paso mientras que la sangre brotaba de la herida. Intentó cubrirse la misma pero pronto cayó al suelo y la vida se le escapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El líder de aquel grupo envainó su espada, al igual que el resto de los que le seguían.

—Siempre podemos decir que fue un accidente —murmuró el hombre:—Mátenlos —ordenó a sus subordinado.

La lucha tardó más de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir. Sin embargo, al final de la misma, la fortuna abandonó a Berwald y a Tino.

Tino seguía defendiéndose o intentando hacerlo de aquellos hombres, que evidentemente rehúsaban a herirlo mortalmente. Al fin y al cabo, valía más vivo. Los soldados y, sobre todo, el líder no dejaban de pensar en la recompensa. Tino miró de reojo y vio a su pareja caer de rodillas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —exclamó y corrió para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

Uno de los soldados había conseguido atravesar la espalda de Berwald mientras que éste peleaba con otro. Tino se percató de que Berwald le observaba atentamente. El moribundo puso una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas del muchacho antes de dejar de respirar.

—No, Berwald. No… —Tino negó varias veces con la cabeza, olvidándose de la pelea por completo:—No me abandones, por favor —le rogó.

Mientras tanto, uno de los soldados trató de agarrarle pero Tino se rehusó. Éste besó la frente de su amante y lo acostó suavemente sobre el suelo.

—Ya iré pronto junto a ti —le prometió entre susurros antes de ponerse de pie.

Tino se puso de pie y levantó la daga a la altura del cuello. Cerró los ojos. El pulso le temblaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Los soldados intentaron impedirlo pero pronto la sangre manó del cuello del muchacho. Éste esbozó una última sonrisa antes de caer al suelo. Era el momento de descansar finalmente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Tres años habían pasado desde que había recibido las peores noticias de su vida. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas se habían derrumbado cuando aquel mensajero le dijo que Tino estaba muerto. Muerto.

Como herrero perteneciente a una gran ciudad, había conocido a muchos guerreros que buscaban que le forjaran su espada. Entre ellos, estaba Tino. Aunque nunca había creído que hubiera podido enamorarse de un soldado, Berwald estaba loco por el soldado y éste le devolvía el sentimiento. No veía el día en que Tino abandonara el ejército y juntos pudieran pasar el resto de su vida en una pequeña granja.

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad no había durado mucho. Tino había sido llamado a las armas y se vio obligado a abandonar a Berwald. Aquella fue la más dura de las despedidas y si hubiera sabido que iba a perder a Tino, Berwald hubiera hecho lo imposible para que no se fuera. Pero ya era muy tarde para esos lamentos.

Hoy era el tercer aniversario del día que había sido anunciada la muerte de Tino. Berwald había mandado hacer una tumba para éste, aunque no tuviese su cuerpo, porque sentía que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. La gran mayoría de los cuerpos de los soldados eran arrojados a fosas comunes. Berwald no lo podía concebir.

A pesar de ello, Berwald fielmente visitaba aquel lugar cada vez que el trabajo se lo permitía. Sentía que era una especie de obligación. Se preguntaba si Tino lo miraba desde algún lugar.

No podía contar la cantidad de gente que ya le había pedido que continuara con su vida. Incluso no le había faltado el padre que le ofreciera a su hija en matrimonio. Pero al herrero no le interesaba. Tino era el único para él. Seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Ni siquiera la muerte podía cambiar aquel hecho.

No dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que había sido por no haber acompañado a Tino. ¿Y si lo hubiera retenido? Tal vez lo hubiese odiado, pero aún seguiría con vida. Se culpaba por ello y no había manera en que pudiera perdonarse.

Cerró la tienda y se encaminó hacia al cementerio. Últimamente todo sucedía en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde la muerte de Tino.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la tumba de Tino, se arrodilló frente a la misma. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos antes de romper en llanto. Lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Por qué había sido la fortuna tan desgraciada con Tino?

Una mano se posó encima de su hombro, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Berwald, ya que éste había creído que nadie lo había seguido.

—Lo lamento mucho, Berwald —dijo una voz familiar.

El mencionado abrió los ojos completamente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Era imposible. Quizás solamente era su mente, quien le estaba jugando vilmente trucos.

—Berwald, soy yo —La voz insistió.

El herrero se dio la vuelta y la figura de Tino se alzó delante de él. Estaba alucinando, porque no había manera de que se tratara de él.

—Tú… —Berwald le señaló con el dedo:—Tú… —Berwald negó con la cabeza varias veces:—Ellos me dijeron que estabas muerto —murmuró.

Tino asintió e intentó acercarse a su amante.

—Es cierto. Yo… Yo pedí a un amigo que te dijera eso. Me habían capturado en el campo de batalla y no creí que iba a sobrevivir —explicó el muchacho con pena:—Pensé que iba a morir y no quería que tuvieras esperanzas. Lo siento mucho, Ber —repitió.

Berwald tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, de decirle cuánto lo amaba. No lo hacía porque estaba enfadado. Durante tres años había creído que estaba muerto y que jamás regresaría. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía olvidarse de ello?

—¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? —le preguntó.

—Sabes que no podía —Tino le contestó mientras que miraba al suelo:—De hecho, desde el día que partí, pensé que no volvería a verte —admitió. Tino no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero, de algún modo, había conseguido sobrevivir.

Los dos se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente. Tino trató de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su antiguo amante, pero como siempre, Berwald tenía la mirada impenetrable. Nunca se sabía con exactitud lo que él sentía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Berwald estaba interesado en saber lo que Tino esperaba del futuro. No creía poder sobrevivir a otra mala noticia como ésa. Si Tino decidía regresar al ejército, Berwald decididamente le seguiría sin importarle las consecuencias.

Tino se encogió de hombros. Desde que había conseguido escapar de su cautiverio, sólo había pensando en regresar al lado de Berwald. No tenía la menor idea sobre lo que deseaba hacer con su futuro.

—Pensé que… —Se puso a jugar con sus dedos antes de mirar a Berwald:—Que tal vez podría aprender alguna profesión. Podría ayudarte en la tienda o algo por el estilo —explicó antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

Berwald no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que Tino realmente deseara estar a su lado. Por otro, seguía enfadado. Le hubiera gustado recibir alguna prueba de vida en lugar de estar en luto.

—Si no quieres que regrese, lo entenderé. Sólo quería que supieras que nunca dejé de amarte. Que todo el tiempo que estuve en el campo de batalla y en la prisión, sólo pensaba en ti —le explicó con lágrimas en los ojos:—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado —añadió.

El silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Berwald acortó la distancia entre los dos y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. No podía dejar que se fuera nuevamente.

—Nunca vuelvas a irte de nuevo —Berwald le suplicó:—Nunca, por favor —le rogó.

Tino alzó la mirada para ver la expresión de su pareja. Se podía ver que realmente había sufrido muchísimo con su supuesta muerte y se sentía muy culpable por ello.

—No lo volveré a hacer —le prometió y en ese momento, le flojearon las rodillas por culpa del cansancio:—Sólo deseo regresar a casa contigo —añadió.

Berwald le levantó con cariño. Era evidente que Tino estaba usando las pocas energías que le quedaban para hablar con él. Se preguntaba cuánto había tenido que viajar para llegar hasta allí o las penurias por las cuales había atravesado. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con él.

—Vamos. Tienes que darte un baño y luego comer —Le preocupaba que estuviera tan débil.

—Tengo muchas historias que contarte —Tino le prometió.

—Tienes que descansar primero —Berwald le recordó. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muy aliviado. Nunca había creído que Tino regresaría a su vida y ahí estaba entre sus brazos.

Marcharon en silencio por un rato hasta que Tino no pudo contener su curiosidad. Había una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

—¿Sigues amándome, Ber? —le preguntó tímidamente.

Berwald se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro de Tino por un largo rato. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y ni siquiera la muerte podrá cambiar eso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
